The Early Days
by gem2422
Summary: The pre-zombie days come all at once for R. How will he be able to handle his past and his future. (Sorry haven't read The New Hunger yet)
1. Chapter 1

He swept up one of her soft dark curls in his hand and played with it a moment, while she struggled to get comfortable in the small subway station. The ground was cold and damp, as anyone would think it would be and the seasons were clearly changing, the cooling wind blew down the steps and into their small sanctuary as the sounds of the nearby groans were heard in the distance.

His head flew up to make sure it was still clear and then looked back down at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, the bags forming under her eyes would suggest otherwise but it was hard to keep calm in times like this. He picked up a curl again and twirled it around his finger. Maybe tomorrow it would all have been a dream.

R woke up in a pant; he swiftly struck his body upward in a force that woke the startled Julie who was resting so peacefully on his chest. Sweat descended down his cheeks and he struggled to catch his breath before looking over to a concerned Julie.

"Are you alright?" The look in her eyes made R even more nervous.

"…Yeah. Just. Need a moment" R wiped his face and got up to go to the washroom, he quietly closed the door behind him and Julie continued to stare. He splashed some water on his face and looked up at the mirror. Blue eyes, dark hair, and flushed cheeks. His face looked like he was dead all over again. The dream must have taken the blood right from his cheeks, he splashed some more water in the hopes that it would help. He shook his face and went back out to bed. Julie had fallen back asleep but the moment he sat on the mattress she jumped up to his rescue.

"Better?" She smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." He rested his head and drifted off to sleep as Julie now took his hair in her fingers and twirled it playfully.

"I can't be late this time, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get kicked out of college soon too."

"You'll be fine, it's hard to balance work with so many classes. Just tell your boss that you can't handle so many shifts, he'll understand."

I looked down at the small woman's face as she fixed my tie, her small figure and bright smile always comforted him. She had the same hair color as him but with big brown eyes. She pinched his cheek and laughed. He flinched.

"Now if that boss of yours can't see how great of a waiter you are, then it's his loss."

He laughed and grabbed his bag, running out the door.

He cocked his gun; they were backing to close to the river and would soon fall in. It was a matter of die in the current or by a corpse. The choices weren't exactly in his favor. He shot a couple of them down but knew it wouldn't do any good. He stumbled back and reached for her hand. She looked up at him terror in her eyes her tears flew down her face and soaked the ground. He handed her a small gun and she nodded and rumbled it into her shaking hand. Then he stepped forward small steps but he could see the blank expressions on the corpses getting excited and restless. He turned back around quickly to say goodbye, but as he turned his head he heard the gunshot and saw her limp body fall into her tear stained ground. He now had nothing left to lose he ran straight into the crowd fighting off as many as he could before he became on himself.

R woke up again, this time he fluttered his eyelids and stayed calm. He carefully motioned his body out of bed and looked to see that Julie was already up. He made his way downstairs to see her cooking powdered eggs and toast.

He couldn't quite get used to the taste but since the cure had been going around it was getting easier to get supplies including supplies to help with farming and (hopefully soon making the bread taste less like dirt) He walked over behind her and kissed her on the side of her cheek, she swooned at his touch and turned around to smile.

"Breakfast." She said with a feeling of pride in her voice, it was one of the few times she cooked lately, since R had decided to cook as much as possible and make up for lost time. R smiled back and went to sit at the table while Nora walked in and joined them.

"This damn ipod is stupid, I swear they did not make these things to last through the apocalypse and it's a damn shame too… Morning." She slumped herself into the chair next to R and looked back at her broken ipod; she held it like a lost pet that she was mourning. R thought it was time for her to switch to records.


	2. Chapter 2

R leaned his face to the table and let his heavy eyelids fall, as expected he didn't feel very well rested from the night before. His eyes bounced back and forth from open to closed and finally locked shut. An image slowly faded into his vision. She smiled, a sad smile. Her teeth chattered from either the cold or pure fear and her eyes darted around, trying to take in every possible area around them.

As the vision cleared more he saw that they were sitting around a fire talking. Another man stood behind them gun in hand as he petted the weapon like a dear loved dog.

"Where are you from?" R flung his head up to meet her eyes.

"Sorry what?"

"Where are you from? I mean before this all started. Tell me about yourself."

This was the first time any of them had spoken about anything besides the obvious.

"I'm from Colorado."

She looked at me in anticipation; clearly not impressed by my short answer.

"And I've lived there my whole life, never travelled. Worked in a restaurant before all of this and went to University of Colorado." She looked at me again, I sighed. "I was studying music, I wanted to teach it."

She slumps back and lowers her head.

"I had just graduated from my school, kind of regret wasting all that time now. I got my degree in engineering. Spent all the late nights working and studying and stressing and then two weeks after I get that damn piece of paper, I hear of a few people on the news that got this weird disease. So I got told to hop on a plane and come back home."

I can hear the sadness in her voice as she speaks.

"Where are you from?"

She looked up at me. "I went to school in Calgary and home was in Kansas."

She smiles at me and I know that I like this girl, I barely know her but I know I will protect her. I will keep her safe.

"R? R are you okay?"

I blink my eyes open to notice the drool on my face and arm and my face completely flopped onto the table. Julie is standing above me, concern in her face and Nora looks at me and then laughs. "A bit tired are we?"

I shrugged it off and sit up in my seat. I'm not sure whether to tell them about these dreams or not. Julie's continues her look of concern as she drags out her seat and sits next to me. She reaches for my hand and then smiles and reaches for the eggs. The weight of now hiding something from her seems ironic as I now have the ability to speak my mind. I wanted to figure it out first; I didn't like telling her pieces of the story without knowing the whole truth. My heart fluttered at the stress of it, something I still had trouble getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**So thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll keep posting and I promise the story is going to get going really soon but I thought it was kinda nice to start it out with a bunch of things we didn't know about R yet. Hope you guys still like it haha.**

"I'm not feeling too good, I think I might go back to bed."

Julie looked concerned and didn't seem convinced by my excuse.

"What wrong R? You've been acting weird."

I looked up at them being sure to make eye contact and not to shrug. "I'm fine really, just didn't sleep to well last night."

Without further lies I got up and made my way upstairs, I knew they were curious and it hurt not to tell them but I knew they would worry and I wanted to know more before I told them.

Clearly this was my life, I had a second chance, not many do and I couldn't risk losing it or losing myself. But the thought of these memories made everything more confusing. I must have forgot I was someone before. Or maybe I never wanted to know. Clearly I was different from that person the only thing we have the same is this skin. I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I knew this face was mine, this hair and the rest of me belonged to me; but it somehow now felt stolen.

"Urg!" I splashed some water on my face and threw my tall body on the bed.

It was no surprise that the memories came as soon as I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I looked up and drew a fake small smile on my younger, smaller face and shook his hand. The man looked genuinely concerned but avoided my eyes. I looked around, my mother sat next to me looking absolutely broken. I messed with my tie a moment as it choked the life from me and felt my head fall back to my comfortable vision of the floor.

The piano sat right in front of me. I knew what to do but I didn't want to, I'd lost interest in this. It bored me lately, I still loved music but this just felt like a chore. The meter clicked and clicked again. I shrugged and closed it. I couldn't look at those keys any longer. This was his favorite instrument. He was gone and I guess that ruined it for me too.

I laughed and looked at the mess I had just created.

"That doesn't even look like a pizza. It literally looks like you picked that from the trash."

I laugh and look at it. At the time putting mushrooms in the crust sounded smart I didn't think they would burn. The cheese has blackened on the top and I can't even tell what the other toppings are. My dad laughs again and slaps me on the shoulder. "Well my boy looks like we won't be signing you up for culinary school."

"What's culinary?"

"Well son it's not whatever that it."

He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder, "We should go find your mom, tell her we're eating out tonight."

That was one of the last times I spent with my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, this time I haven't lost my breath, and my pulse is under control. Everything's alright. I feel my face and notice a tear, I lost my father.

I hear the voices downstairs and soon after a familiar voice yelling.

"R! We're Home!" Julie quiets Nora down as I suspect they go into the kitchen.

It's time I told her. I shouldn't hide it anymore. I put on a hoodie and walk down the stairs. Her and Nora are unpacking bags. Clearly some supplies that they picked up, a flashlight, batteries, and what may or may not be liquor. I laughed at how pointlessly they tried to hide it. Julie looked over her shoulder to me.

"You're up? Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." I smile and walk over to help with the bags. Supplies have been easier to find lately but with so many people being cured its only a matter of time till supplies become scarce.

I reach over and pick up a package of frozen pad thai. Clearly they went up to the airport, I hesitate for a moment, knowing that some boneys are still there.

Julie reaches and grabs it from my dazed hands.

"Had to grab um while their still good." She looks at my concerned face. "Don't worry Rosso and a couple others went with us. No need to make that face." She kisses me on the cheek and I relax. Knowing I am on a mission and I have to tell her.

"I have to talk to you about something." Her and Nora stop moving, Nora puts down the flashlights. "Well that's my cue I'll be back in a bit guys."

Julie waves her off and looks back at me with concern. "Julie something happened. Last night I started having dreams or memories I guess."

"Oh" She slumps down into a chair and continues to watch me.

"Stuff about my family, my mom and my dad and the people I was with when the infection started."

She pushes her eyebrows together and tries to anticipate where I'm headed with this. I honestly have no idea.

"I don't know everything. But they've happened a lot lately. I know I played piano, my dad died when I was younger, and…" I pause for a moment and she waits with curiosity. "And there was a girl I tried to protect when everything was happening."

"You loved her?" Is all she says to me. She looks up and I don't know how to answer her. She sighs and looks down again. "I'm sorry about your dad. And maybe there's a chance that your mom is still alive, and the girl too." She stands up and walks towards me, I expect that she's mad. I look away and avoid her eyes. She puts her arms around me and hugs me, leaning her face against my chest.

"We'll figure this out okay. I love you." She releases me and walks out of the room.

I sit there motionless, wondering if I made the right choice to tell her or not.

As I sit there another memory comes into my vision, this time I am not asleep but I see it so clearly.

"You can't just send me away. You honestly think its safe there! Don't you dare do this to me!"  
"Mom please its safe there. They say it's the safest place to be. I'll bring her back, and I'll find you there." She looks at me furious with tears in her eyes that she refuses to wipe away.

"Mom please. Anna's okay I know it. I talked to her two days ago. She says its safe where she is all I need to do is get there."

"That's miles away! I can't lose everyone, first your father now her and you expect me to just let you go!"

She pins her small body against me and I'm not sure if she's trying to hug me or punch me, or possibly both. She sighs and her body relaxes a moment as she grabs my red hoodie and cries into my arm.

"You promise me you'll make it back?"

I push her away a moment and nod. "I promise, we'll both be back."

She sighs again. "Okay bring your sister back home."

She hands me a photograph and I look at it a moment my mother and I are sitting on a chair with a small blonde girl with big blue eyes next to me. This is a different girl then I had seen before. This must be my sister, and I suppose I never made it to her in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**So bam another upload. Sorry if that messes anyone up but tadaaa two chapters in a row. Just wanted to add that the whole motherly figure idea I got from LilFlyergirl's story memories. I loved that story and loved the idea of him going to search for his mom. Sorry if some of you arn't happy but I wanted to make R a bit of a mama's boy and since in mine his dad died early I figured that he would turn into a mamas boy anyways. Anywho enjoy and would love some feedback.**

I blink back to reality. The kitchen has remained unmoved despite my latest memory trip. I decide to go for a walk a moment; I grab my shoes and head outside. And of course it doesn't escape me that Julie would probably like some time alone from me for a while. I kick the dirt as I walk down the alleys and into the main centre. Several people know me now and the fear of me and the other ex-zombies has passed, except for a small few that mainly scowl at me as they see me. I wave to those I know as I see them and one woman and her child invite me and Julie over for dinner sometime. I smile and continue on my way.

It's an interesting thing, being one person and remembering you were another. It's hard to accept that my life has already had so many complications that there was an entire lifetime I'm only beginning to remember. As I kick a rock down the street I lose myself again, suddenly I feel my legs go weak, my head spins and I feel incredibly heavy and then everything goes dark as I fall to the dirt.

"Nora it's not like it's his fault. Obviously there was somebody before and it's not exactly like I'm mad at him or anything like that I guess it just hurts a little; like I'm not the only person or something."

Nora looks at her and puts her arm on her shoulder.

"Urg, this is stupid and I feel so selfish. Why do I feel this way about it? I shouldn't be in here I should be helping him."

"Well clearly you solved your own problem. Glad I could be of help."

Julie gives her a look and rolls her eyes. Nora draws a grin on her face and tosses her a Kleenex.

"Go get em' tiger! But first clean up that snotty looking face of yours."

As I walked downstairs I was surprised to see that R was gone. I figured with a day like this he most likely needed to get some air. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. I traced his usual route down the streets and up the alleys; I notice something on the ground in the distance something large. I hesitantly move closer as my feet tip toe towards it. As I squint I notice it's a person and run towards it getting closer I finally see who it is and my heart stops.

"R!"

My fourth birthday… I'm eating the cake with my fingers and my sister yells at me… I throw the cake at her.

…My first soccer practice I am seven… I fall and break my arm.

… I kiss her for the first time, its awkward but nice… She breaks up with me after two weeks.

…My mother wipes away her tears as she sees me on the stairs.

…My mother kisses me on the cheek before prom.

…My father pats me on the back after we fix the lawn mower.

…I hold the letter of acceptance in my hand.

…My sister runs off as soon as we get to the concert… I find her later on in the evening as two men harass her…I punch them and break ones nose.

…My sister moves away…We promise to keep in touch.

…The news talks about a disease…We evacuate…School turns into a shelter…Mother sent away…On my own…My first kill, blood stains my shirt…Meet her, she is surrounded… Meet Tommy and Jim…Jim dies…Tommy's lost… Me and her…Surrounded…

I throw myself up on the bed and scream at the top of my lungs. A nurse comes in and pushes me down to the bed, everything is a blur and I quickly calm myself down.

"W-where am I?" I say between pants, my head is spinning and I can hardly see what's going on around me. "Where am I?!" I yell and realize I must have startled the nurse. The doctor comes in with a large syringe and I realize I need to calm down.

"I'm sorry… but I'm really confused… where am I?"

The nurse touches my shoulder and lays my head back down the pillow; it's then that I notice Julie at the other end of the room. How long has she been there? She looks into my eyes and immediately cowers away, turning her face and I can only guess crying. I want to run over and comfort her, the nurse is still holding me down and the doctor is standing near waiting to see if I'll need to be sedated or not. I take a few breaths and relax. After a few moments the nurse releases me and the doctor waits at the edge of the room. Julie walks closer trying her best not to show her sadness. I reach my hand out for her and she takes it. Her hand feels so much colder than mine and her eyes look tired.

"What happened?" I ask, she takes a moment and studies my face.

"You collapsed in the street two days ago. I brought you here. What happened?"

I think for a moment, trying to make sense of everything and suddenly everything comes back to me. I feel my pulse quickening again and I feel a need to scream again. Julie grabs my hand tighter and I look up at her smiling face.

"I know everything. I think I remember everything. It feels like my brains going to explode right away but I remember it all."

She looks at me again and her gaze becomes more intense.

"Julie I need your help."

"Of course; with what?"

"I need to find my mother."


	6. Chapter 6

R walked around his small hospital room that consisted of several curtains, he threw on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans and headed out to join Julie where she filled out his papers for his release. He put his arm around her waist and she giggled as she floated the pen across the papers. Nora walked in with a bag of canned food and water bottles ready for a trip.

Since I reclaimed my memories I had one goal in mind. I needed to find my mother. I was more than determined and if I had lost everyone else at least I could find her and tell her I was safe. Julie agreed to this and I told her everything that I recalled. There were still a few blank spots in my mind but the majority was there. It took a little while but she was happy to help me with my mission and I knew I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

As Nora packed the car, Julie and I claimed the backseat. M decided to stick around while we were gone in case of any new 'revived zombies' that would be joining the community. Since our arrival there had been a large number of people joining but with the former dead's 'progress' all being different some had longer to go than others. M helped with the former dead coming back to life and finding some sort of peace in our crazy city. Julie and I had been helping too of course but this mission meant that we needed some time away. And although things had become safer, the dead were still a threat and we needed to be careful.

Nora turned on the ignition, cranked the tunes and we were off. As we drove out of the stadium, I let out a large sigh. I knew where she was it was a matter of it she made it there. And my sister, if she was alive she would have gone there too. But I was supposed to save Anna and I failed, if there was any hope to finding the answer to my questions it was in Denver, Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**So howdy, hope everyone's enjoying the day or night depending on where you are. So this chapter is leading up to the next one that I hoping you've all been waiting for. It'll be good I promise. So stay tuned cause I'll most likely have the next chapter up pretty soon as well. Okie doke. Bye for now. And leave some comments I'd love some ideas and feedback.**

After the first day of driving we arrived at another camp. Smaller than our little city but still a crowded place. It took a couple hours until they finally let us through but eventually we were given a small room to stay for the night.

The next morning we started packing up our things and heading out to the garage while walking over there I noticed one of the immigration officers holding a clipboard. I walked over to him and asked if I could check the names for someone. He handed me the list and I skimmed through it looking for a familiar name. Anna Evans. Found her. I can feel the smile on my face and I turn back to see Julie and Nora waiting anxiously to see my success. Julie lets out a sigh of relief and I turn back to the officer.

"Where can I find this girl?" I point out the name. The officer picks up another clipboard with another list.

"Evans…Evans… oh here we are. She left about a year ago. Her reason on here says went to find family."

I lowered my head at the irony of the situation. Maybe she made it to Denver but I was not sure. I knew now that she made it this far and from Idaho to Denver wasn't too much farther. I rushed into the car and was ready to go, the sooner we arrived the sooner I could put these memories to rest.

As we drove Nora came up with a game.

"Well R since now you'd actually know the answers to the questions I asked when I met you… How'd ya die?"

Julie shoved her friend in the side as I started laughing in the backseat.

"Got stuck by the river and was surrounded."

"How old are you?"

"21 I guess; that was before I died though."

Nora turned to look at Julie, "See Julie this is all fun and look at how much more we know now."

She turned to focus on me again.

"Alrighty then what's your favorite color?" Julie groaned in the passenger's seat and turned to look back at me.

"R do you want to talk about anything else?"

I smiled at her and looked back at Nora.

"Favorite colors red, went to school in Colorado, one sister whose younger, dad died, mom might be alive, had a pet fish, wanted to teach music, hated planes which now seems funny and actually did hoard stuff a lot before."

Nora stays silent a moment and then bursts out laughing. "Well R I'd say we cured that lack of speaking thing you had going on."

The rest of the drive was surprisingly cheerful; the girls did their part to distract me from wherever my mind would end up. I knew one moment of silence and I would picture the worst possible scenario for my family; I couldn't let that happen.

"R you alive back there?" I shot my eyes up at Julie as she smiled back at me. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, she whispered in my ear "It'll be fine" I turn and look at her, she is so beautiful and I love her that much more.

After a long 10 hours we finally arrive. I can see the lights in the distance and it shocks me that it looks so large. It looks just like a city before all of this happened. Much of the buildings in the city are walled and protected. It still looks dangerous and I can see a few corpses and boneys nearby but not like how it was at the airport. We can tell the cure has been through here. As we get closer the lights against the black sky flicker, they are bright enough to add some light into the sky but it's still slightly weak. We pull up to the entrance where to our surprise there is a line to get in. We wait in our car as we move in closer; many people are on foot and some we can tell are former corpses. It takes about an hour just to get to the front and we are told to drive over to the garage. When inside they take our name, test that we are not sick, take a bit of blood, ask why we are here and give us a physical to be sure we are not bit. It's incredibly uncomfortable and intimidating but when it's finally over we make our way into the streets. It's a beautiful city, and with what my memory can remember its one of the only places to have survived since the beginning. They had the infection just as much as everyone but they immediately set up the walls and slowly moved outwards, eventually recreating the city. Many of the same buildings are used so most people have apartments large enough for their families. Shops and bars are still open and of course I can see Julie and Nora's excitement over this. I knew this place would be safe and that's why I sent my mother here. I can only hope she's still here but seeing this and all the people gives me hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here you are, a big moment I'd say haha. Hope you all enjoy it and again I left it as a bit of a cliffhanger sorry about that. Will update soon. I guess lol I kind of want a break. haha please comment toodle oooh.-**

We are directed by an officer after we tell him who Julie and I are. They seem surprised when they hear and clearly people have been telling stories about us. However it is shocking that the story itself spread so fast and of course the cure. They tell us how about two days after hearing about Julie and I, several former corpses came to the entrance waiting to get in.

Our officer was named David; he looked through the lists and found a Evans without a first name. I was sure that was her, David walked us over to an apartment building that looked like new. Despite a bit of dirt and grime the building looked like it hadn't seen the apocalypse. We made our way up to the sixth floor and down the hall. David told us to wait behind for a moment so that he could explain the situation. We agreed and he walked up to the door and gave it a knock. I could not see anything past the doorway but I heard David say hello to the woman and she welcomed him in. I couldn't get a close enough look and I was so desperate to just see a face; my mother's face.

After a few long minutes David returned about waved us over, I walked anxiously as I saw a small silhouette of a woman I still couldn't tell. I walked closer and saw a woman, she was small and looked frail, and her eyes looked tired and heartbroken. She shook and I saw the tears in her eyes. Her dark brown hair matched mine and she had large brown eyes. This was her, this was my mother.

She looked at me walk up and gave a small gasp and a whimper. Her eyes were full of tears and soon she was running towards me. She nearly tackled me to the ground as she hugged me and I hugged her back; tears also in my eyes. After a moment she let go of me and started slapping me in the chest.

"Where did you go? Do you have any idea what happened! I lost you! I lost everyone! You shouldn't have left!" I could see that she was hurt and she looked up and my face once again. She stood there for a minute and then buried her face in my shoulder and began to cry again. Through her sobs I could hear her yelling at me some more and I couldn't blame her. She had lost everyone; her husband, her daughter and then her son. She backed away from me for a moment, "Let's go inside."

We made our way into the apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment that I'm assuming was for me or my sister in case we made it back. The living room was small and had a small t.v. the couch was old but comfortable but was very bare in décor.

The kitchen was a bit different, the cabinets, fridge and table were all full of mementos; photographs of kids and her and drawings made by children, cards and letters. Everything she could bring with her.

"Whoa look at this." Nora signaled us over as I walked over with my mom who seemed to not want to let me go.

"Is this you?" I looked at the photo; it was a small looking boy with dark shaggy hair and bright eyes and a large grin on his face. He was holding a large fish in his hand and was with a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes next to him with an equal sized fish in his hand.

"That's me and my dad." I said quietly.

"Your dad took you to that lake every year. Do you remember that?" I turned around to my mother who was still wiping away her tear stained cheeks.

"R, you were so cute as a kid." Julie smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh sorry, mom this is Julie my girlfriend and Nora. They saved my life"

"R? That's a strange nickname, and its nice to meet you Julie and Nora. Thank you for keeping him safe."

Julie and Nora both smiled at her and Julie even went up and gave her a hug.

"So Robbie tell me what happened?" Robbie, so that was my name, of all the memories I still never got that one. I knew Julie and Nora were a bit surprised to since they gave me funny looks.

"Well what have you heard?"

"Nothing really, David here told me that you were in Seattle and were part of something important." Well that wasn't much to go on. I took her over to the couch to sit; I figured it would be a lot to handle so at the very least sitting down might help.

"So mom," I took her hand "Something happened when I went to find Anna." I could see the sadness in her eyes when I mentioned her name

"When I went to find her, I got into some trouble and… and…"

I froze, how could possibly tell my mother I died.

"I became…I died mom I became a corpse." She looked terrified for a moment and back away from me slightly. "I'm sorry mom. I don't know how long I was like that but somehow I guess I was a bit different, I could talk and think and then I met Julie and we did something. I came back to life."

I paused a moment and waited for her to digest this new information. I could see from the blank expression on her face that she had not heard this before and I assumed it was a pretty unbelievable story.

"I'm just glad your okay. And thank you Julie." She hugged me and started tearing up again. Her quiet weeps made me feel that much more horrible about it. But I was glad she understood. I gently pushed her away for a moment.

"There's a little bit more. Whatever it was about Julie and I, it spread. Corpses started coming back to life, and we sort of became the cure. But I couldn't remember anything about my life before."

She gives me a confused look, "But you remember it now?"

I nod "Most of it I think and as soon as I remembered what had happened I came back to find you and Anna."

She takes me hand "Sweetie, Anna never made it here. When you never came back I feared the worst."

"I know that she was in Idaho. We found her name, she could be close."

Her eyes widened. She looked like she was about to hit me. "No! You will not do that to me again! I will not lose you again!"

"Mom… I- I…"

"No! I put her memory to rest a long time ago; yours too. I already lost you once, you died!"

Julie stood up and looked at her with calmness in her voice.

"Your son is the bravest, strongest man I've ever known. He saved my life, he changed and came back to life, and he helped others change too. It's safer out there now and anything that happens I know we can handle. Please trust us."

David then spoke up. I had nearly forgotten he was there. "Mrs. Evans, if they want to go out there we will help them. With everything they have done for us it would be our pleasure."

My mother just sat there a moment, clearly not happen about the situation but she understood that we were telling her the truth. She stood up and looked me square in the eyes.

"This time you promise to come back and you mean it. Anything happens and I'll slap you myself, dead or alive."

Nora laughed and gave her a hug. My mother continued to glare at me through the entire hug. I couldn't help but feel nervous at this. I turned away from her glaring eyes to look over at Julie, with a big smile on her face and nothing more than reassurance for me.

The next morning we woke up bright and early, I took the couch and the girls stayed in the extra bedroom. I knew for a fact that my mom would not let me and Julie sleep together, not after yesterday and how furious she still was that I was going back out there today.

When we left she gave us all a hug, of course in my case the hug lasted much longer and she kissed me on the forehead and told me to be careful. I nodded and a tear rolled down my cheek. How long had she been waiting for one of us to show up on her doorstep, only to leave the next day?

As we met up with David and drove away from Denver, it hurt to leave. I'd never had someone besides Julie, Nora and Marcus that I felt so close to. That I needed to protect, since I never had a family before and only Julie, I never had that feeling of loss. It hurt to think about.

We decided to check in the only other city nearby. It was much smaller than the one in Idaho but it was the only one besides where we were. I knew it was a tough chance to find her but now was better than any time before and I needed to know she was safe.

It wasn't far from Denver till we reached Cheyenne, Wyoming. I jumped out of the car and up to the gate. It was definitely smaller and there was no wait this time. I quickly checked through the list and found it immediately. Anna.

After speaking with the immigration officer I learned that she and a few others had gone out about four days ago. When I asked where he told me to find supplies, clearly with this city it wasn't as detailed as to where they went every time. After a long discussion he told me the only thing worthwhile, that they went east. I quickly ran back to the car and we were on our way. I knew now that there was hope, I was determined and no one would get in my way.

About twenty minutes after we left we came to a stop.

"David what are you-…" I looked out the front and saw them. At least twenty boneys slowly walked our direction. David quickly grabbed his gun and began to shoot from the window. Nora joined him and Julie and I jumped out of the car to cover them. After taking down about ten they continued to close in on us. We knew they could still take us out so I armed myself with a knife on the seat and moved closer. Julie screamed at me to come back but I knew if I could at least distract them they could get out of here. I knew I had a lot to lose and of course my mother would slap me even as a corpse but I had to do it. They would keep going, find Anna and bring her home. One boney moved closer to me and I cringed as he suddenly wailed. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard and made me dizzy. I raised my gun and pointed it directly at him and waited. This was it, ten of them and one of me. I love you Julie.


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes and waited, I knew a small gunshot wouldn't do any damage but they had to get out. I couldn't hear the car start yet so I just waited; these boneys would not hurt them. They would not hurt my family, only me. It's not as if I hadn't been dead before? I knew however that this time they would not let my corpse wake back up, this time the boneys would no doubt end me.

As I waited in silence, I kept my eyes closed at let the dark sky cloud any hope of light be seen through the eyelids. I felt my heartbeat; I savored it since I knew I would lose it soon. With my luck it would be in the belly of a starving boney soon enough, I tried to wipe that thought from my mind.

'BANG!' My eyes swung open and I turned around quickly to be sure Julie would not attack them. They had to get away, if they fired a weapon the boneys would go to them.

'BANG!' I met Julie's eyes she was just as shocked as I was. 'BANG, BANG!' I looked around, the night sky made it that much more difficult to find the culprit. 'BANG!' I saw a small flicker from the gun and the boney closest to me fell to the ground.

One by one they fell down, each not quite knowing what was happening. I ran back to the car, shielding myself from the gunfire, clearly we were being saved but I had no idea who it was. I grabbed Julie and hugged her tight, we quickly pulled apart and raised our weapons prepared to take out the rest of the boneys. However they were already dead.

"Who was that?" Nora panted as she came up closer to us.

"I'm not sure; David?"

"Not a clue sorry guys. But I guess we'll find out soon."

As if on cue, a group of five made their way closer to us.

"Well looks like you guys ended up in a bit of a pickle huh?" I recognized that voice.

"Anna?" One figure stopped and raised her gun, I knew it was her, I knew that voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

I took a step forward, Julie tried to hold me back but I nodded that it was alright. I walked further out and past the boneys. A flashlight burst into my eyes and I felt the blindness of it take over for a moment.

"No. You're dead." She walked up closer, I still couldn't see her face from the flashlight but I knew she was near.

"You're dead, I saw it! Who the hell are you!?"

I reached out my hand and lowered the flashlight, I knew there was a slight chance that she would shoot me then but I didn't care. As my eyes focused I saw her. Blonde hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes that matched mine perfectly. A t-shirt and jeans and a rather large gun that still focused on me.

"Anna" I whispered.

"Are you a corpse?" I shook my head.

"Are you who I think you are?" I nodded.

"What happened?" I shrugged and could feel Julie roll her eyes behind me.

"It's a long story."

"Okay well let's get out of here at least."

She told us to follow her and made her way back to their car, we drove back and I couldn't contain my anticipation to talk to my sister. I tried to hide it but I was too excited to see that she was alive.

When we arrived back at the city we were escorted back to the garage. With the lights I could get a better look at who came to our rescue. There was a small boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen with a gun half his size. Another man next to him was twice his size somewhere in his late twenties he was an intimidating looking person and I tried not to look him in the eyes. There was another man about my size with blonde hair. There was a girl not much older than the young boy and looked a bit fierce and seemed to scowl at me. Anna walked up and greeted us in her own way.

"Well talk, explain what happened because the last time I saw you, you were dead."

I tried to think back into my memories; I couldn't remember that I thought I never made it to her. I was nervous to say this but I started with the biggest fact.

"I was dead." Gun began to rise up. "I'm not anymore, the cure-"

"The cure doesn't exist, Robbie. Don't be stupid." I was thrown off by this, Denver had embraced that there was a cure, so did Idaho.

"It does Anna, I've seen it. We started it." Julie speaks up

Anna scowls at her. "Anna please you said you saw me dead right? Do I look dead to you?" I took out a knife and scraped it against my arm waiting as a bead of blood trickled down my arm. A couple of the others lowered their guns and motioned closer to get a better look.

"Corpses don't bleed Anna; I was cured. Something happened with Julie and I. People started coming back to life, and they still are."

She scowls a bit longer and contemplates this. Then she takes a few steps closer and grabs hold of my arm. She twists it and looks at it, glancing up at me to make sure I don't do anything. She is almost as paranoid as Julie's father.

"Fine so as long as you're here you're going to be put under guard okay? I still don't completely believe that you won't try to eat me again and I know that everyone else here feels the same way. I hesitantly nod and we move out of the garage. They walk us through the city, since this is the first time we have been actually in the city; it feels nice to take in the scenery. I hold Julie's hand and can tell from looking at her and Nora that they are worried. We arrive at an apartment and Anna simply tells us that she'll be back tomorrow. They leave someone to guard the door who does not seem to want to talk with us so we simply go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Urg so I can't tell you how much trouble I've been having writing this chapter and trying to finish my other story. I've gotten so many writers blocks its terrible lol But it's finally up and the other story is almost done too. lol so hope you enjoy and leave some comments.**

**Okie doke bye.**

It's not exactly what I was expecting with finding my sister but at least she's safe and maybe tomorrow I can figure this out and get her to come home to mom. Julie and I cuddle up on the one bed and Nora takes the other, David takes the couch but I feel like he is starting to regret joining us on our mission.

"R?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? I mean like we found her but she seems kind of… harsh?"

Nora jumps up across the room. "I know she's not exactly what I was expecting, I was thinking you know quiet and a sweetheart kind of like you. You're like a kitten and she's a bulldog. A bit of a contrast you know."

"Yeah… I think we'll figure it out soon. I hope that she'll actually listen to me."

Julie kisses me and I put my arm around her as she cuddles into my chest. We quickly fall asleep and I can hear a small snore from Nora.

"Jerry help me! For fuck sakes help!"

I hear her screaming, I'm walking towards her and can feel myself stumble. I'm dead.

I can somehow sense it, my body feels broken and frail. I move closer to my victim and hear her scream. I don't think I can even talk, not a single word.

"Help! Cover me!" She is blonde with blue eyes; I'm closing in on her and can smell her. She's surrounded and knows she can't get out. She stops and looks directly at me. I can see the tears in her eyes; I figure it's only fear but it might be something different. She knows me, she looks sad as she sees my face. I try to think, try to think of who she is. Is she important? I don't seem to recognize her.

"Hang on shortstack!" I turn slowly as a bullet pierces me in the back. I fall to the ground by the surprise, my fellow dead fall as well but most of them have been hit in the head and don't seem to get back up. As I lay on the ground I see her jump into the truck and they drive off. She keeps eye contact with me the entire time.

I wake up again panting. I thrust myself up to a sitting position; again throwing Julie off of my chest. As I try to control my breathing it feels like my first memory all over again. I feel the sweat drip down my chin and I regain my breath.

"R? R are you okay?" She rubs my back "Another memory? Bad?" She knows me so well.

"Yeah another one, very bad"

"Tell me." She sits up and looks me in the eyes with a look of anticipation. I give her a quick kiss.

"I was dead again, but I don't remember it. I think I tried to kill Anna."

"Hmm, well that would explain what she was saying before about her being so sure that you were dead."

I nod, "Let's go back to bed though I think it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

My eyes flung open at the sound of a knock. I put on a pair of jeans and stumbled my way out of the room and over to the door, I must have still been half asleep because the last few days seemed too unbelievable for what I saw when I opened the door. My own eyes stared back at me but with such a fiery hate in them I couldn't recognize them at first. She signals me to come outside; we quietly make our way for the door and into the rainy morning; I was wide awake as she subtly lifted her gun in the direction of my chest.

"Come on Anna, let's get past that." I nodded down towards the gun, and she refused to move it even an inch.

"I'm still having a bit of trouble believing that this miraculous power of love or whatever, cured the world. So excuse me for being cautious."

"Speaking of… speaking of…um-that. I remembered something last night."

She shook her head agitated.

"I attacked you. You went to find me and found me like…that. I attacked you." She pauses and is taken back by this. "Didn't I?"

Her gun lifts only slightly but with less certainty than before.

"Anna that wasn't me. It was but it wasn't. It took me a long time to figure all of this out, I came back to life, my memories are still taking a whi-"

"Robbie… shut the hell up! Do you honestly think I won't kill you right now? You may be my brother but I have to keep everyone else safe here too."

I look down to the ground. I hurt my family so much, my mother lost me and her heart broke completely; I promised my sister I'd come and get her and failed; attempted to eat her and then showed up completely alive and attempting to be a brother again. I should have stayed away; they would have been able to get over this without me.

In the next moment I'm astounded, I am in shock; Anna wraps her arm around me in what I fear is to strangle me but instead to hug me.

"You should have stayed dead. I stayed away so mom would be able to get over me. You should have done the same.

She's clearly crying, I can hear the sobs and feel the tears on my sleeve. She's practically tearing my sleeve right off and punches me a few times.

"You should have stayed dead…You're an idiot."

She continues to struggle to word her hatred through the sobs. But I get the idea; I wrap my arms around her and join in the hug. She stands there for a few moments tears falling all the while and eventually recalls the past and pushes me away.

"Don't think I forgive you. Don't think I believe you. You're still not my brother." She wiped away her tears and avoids eye contact with me. Her eyes trail the ground as raindrops begin to fall. I look down as well and look at the drops touch the dirt at her feet, unable to differentiate between them being her tears and the raindrops.

We stay silent for a few moments, she's careful not to make a sound as she silently sheds tears.

"Why didn't you go back to mom?"

Her head springs up at stares at me. She is at a loss for words, clearly conflicted with what I have just said.

"Why?" I repeat. "It-its complicated…you know. I tried. I got there even, I've been there about four times already…."

Silence again.

"She-she gave up on us. We died to her, when I saw you as…a-a corpse. I just couldn't hurt her like that. I knew if she saw me she'd ask about you. She would never let me go. So I let her forget."

It's at that moment I realize just how much I've broken this family. I should have stayed away.


End file.
